Determining torque values for engines, such as aircraft gas turbine engines, is becoming increasingly desirable. Such torque determination may be used in the development of new engines, as well as the monitoring of presently operating engines. In addition, in the context of presently operating engines, redundant values of engine torque may be desired. For example, in an aircraft gas turbine engine, a redundant value of torque may be desired to serve as a check on an operating engine torque sensor, and/or to serve as a backup means for estimating the engine torque.
Today, engine torque values are often estimated using a single input, such as fuel flow. However, this may not always yield accurate results, as multiple parameters or inputs may have an impact on engine torque values. Other techniques are very computationally complex, which can consume valuable computational time and/or computing resources during the operation of the gas turbine engine or other device. In addition, it may be difficult for such techniques to provide accurate results in real time and/or in transient conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems that provide for improved estimation of engine torque values, for example that are relatively more accurate, that are relatively less computationally complex, that consume relatively less computational time and/or computing resources, and/or that provide for potentially improved results in real time and/or in transient conditions. It is also desirable to provide program products and methods for such improved estimation of engine torque values. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.